(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block-shape container which can be assembled into and disassembled from a computer casing, and more particularly to a block-shape container which can be assembled into and disassembled from a computer casing without using screws.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that computer equipment, such as an extractable hard disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, or a server, should be installed into a cartridge and then assembled into a computer casing one by one. However, these known devices should be fixed into the cartridges by screws; therefore, it will be very awkward and can waste labor hours in assembling and disassembling the cartridges. Moreover, the cartridges are generally in a cubical shape, and they are installed into the computer casing at positions that never change, without being able to be flexibly located.